


My Dear My Glory

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	1. Captain America (Steve G Rogers) ver.

你勇敢，正直，善良，忠诚。  
没有人比你更爱这个国家。  
你笑着看对面的人亮出狗牌，眼神停留在军人缠着狗牌链子的右手上。  
“士兵，记住你的军号了吗？”  
对方挠挠头，傻了眼，结结巴巴地念出几个不连贯的数字。  
“James B Barnes 3255 7038”  
你替他作出回答，闭上眼，托着他的手，在他的手心上轻轻写下他的名字，他的军号。  
“不管你遇到什么，你还有它。你还有我。”  
“它代表你。它代表我们。”  
左手温柔的印记，刻在士兵的心里。  
士兵从来没有记过自己的军号，但是那个时候，他却一下子记得清清楚楚，仿佛那指尖划过的痕迹，沉淀在了他心底最深的地方。  
你不知道，你的言语唤醒过他曾经的记忆。  
你不知道，你的气息萦绕在他跋涉的路径。  
你不知道，你的身影出现在他沉睡的梦境。  
你不知道，你的荣耀烙印在他冰封的心底。  
你知道的是，你找到了他。  
你知道的是，他记起了你。  
你知道的是，你唤醒了他。  
你知道的是，他拯救了你。  
当士兵握住你持着狗牌的手，你的心沉入温暖的海里。  
你将他深拥入怀，你知道他在心里回答，  
我愿意。


	2. Winter Soldier (James B Barnes) ver.

你冷酷，沉默，隐忍，寡言。  
你是幽灵，是战士，亦是英雄。  
你曾对着拿着画板的金发小个子炫耀，却被对方用一句话问哑。  
你曾从未记得过自己那一长串的军号，却在失忆后逐个地念出。  
零碎的数字，残缺的记忆，冰冷的铁臂。  
凛冽的寒风，飘零的冰雪，危险的峭壁。  
3255 7038  
数字。信念。坚守。记忆。  
你从未记得过它，却也未曾忘记过它。  
你曾知道它所代表的含义，被人洗去记忆后，它们依然化为模糊的黑影残存于心底。  
3255 7038  
有人在你的左手掌心写下这串数字，和一个早已被你忘却的名字。  
从你口中逃逸出来的数字里，藏着一个温柔的自己。  
你不能询问这串数字的含义，却依然选择了将他们存入自己混沌的记忆。  
3255 7038  
你知道，有个人曾在你的左手心写下这串数字。  
手心的鲜血，在右手的描摹中幻化为逝去的记忆。  
你记起来了，却并不清晰。  
“它代表你。它代表我们。”  
3255 7038  
陌生而熟悉的数字陪伴你走过冰冷的世纪，  
你终于记起，有个人曾在你面前，念出这串数字，你曾知道它的含义。  
它们属于你。  
黑暗阴冷的小巷，战火纷飞的营地，飞速行驶的火车，温暖的手伸出却无法触及。  
3255 7038  
你不愿选择失去，你想要永远不被磨灭的记忆。  
你拿出小刀，想将那串数字刻在自己的左手，就像那个时候，有个人在你的手心留下轻微却深刻的印记。  
刀折碎在手心，泪水滴落，正如你破碎的记忆，被钢铁的牢笼禁锢，无法逃离。  
3255 7038  
你被带走，再次陷入沉睡，你听到有人在唤一个名。  
Bucky。  
你回头，眼里倒映出两个模糊的身影。  
你是谁......？  
你们是谁......？  
我是谁......？  
你问自己。  
3255 7038  
唯一的信息，是动力，是引擎。  
每一次冰冻后的重启，都伴随着最深远的回忆。  
挥不去。挥不去。  
所幸它引导着你，找到了曾经。  
3255 7038  
你知道，有个人曾在你的左手掌心写下这串数字。  
你知道，有个人曾在风雪中试图抓住掉下悬崖的你。  
你知道，有个人曾出现在自己的梦里。  
你知道，那个人，名为Steve。  
3255 7038  
当那个人拿着新做的狗牌出现在你的视野里，  
你明白，自己再也不用担心忘记。  
因为有一个人，会陪着你。  
因为有一个人，会记住你。  
因为有一个人，一直在等待你说，  
“我愿意。”


End file.
